Known user interfaces of fire alarm control panels are not cost effective or easy to use and do not quickly provide a necessary information for installing, commissioning, testing, and maintaining a fire alarm control panel. For example, known user interfaces are not intuitive and do not easily or quickly guide a user to program the fire alarm control panel. Indeed, it may be necessary to identify detailed information from user manuals and have more than fundamental system knowledge to install, commission, test, and maintain the fire alarm control panel.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.